


The Good Ol' Switcheroo!

by OppaiShiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Future, Gay Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Good Peter Pettigrew, Harry Is James, Hogwarts Fifth Year, James Is Harry, Just a rando idea and now it's a fic, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi, No Horcuxes, Not Canon Compliant, Past, Time Travel, Young Severus Snape, body switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/OppaiShiri
Summary: Harry and James switch bodies. Chaos ensues.





	1. Fast Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...don't even know lol. This is what happens when you don't sleep a wink and am braindead and still (somehow) post a fic when I shouldn't. Plus, I didn't drink any caffeine or anything and....yeah.  
> It just happened, that's all I can say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I'm in the middle of exams -- studying late into the night is pretty much my life right now and I can't really do much about it. Again, I'm really sorry. I will update this as soon as humanly possible, but I can't make any promises. Thank you for your wait, and I will be back soon. Someday. Sometime. Just not today.

(* **Note** : _Still being edited and revised. Please be patient as I write. Thank you! :D_

Also - this will be updated today which is when I'm off of exams. Consider this as a... _rough draft_ of sorts. I still need to add in the other chapters so that could take awhile. Thanks for bearing with me! It's been a rough week) 

It was a chilly winter in Great Britain. The wind howled in the distance. The students in the village of Hogsmeade- bundled in layers of coats and scarves and boots- shivered in the cold. It was a particularly windy evening in the castle Hogwarts. The Clock Tower's clock chimed; the small bell vibrating throughout the castle grounds.

The Death eaters stood close by, but not close enough to the wards. The air was then as the snow crunched underneath their feet. War would come soon. Bloodshed would spill as soon as the Dark Lord returned back to power. Until then, they could only wait. They then Disapparated in a whoosh of Darkness, leaving behind nary a mark. And they were gone. Just like that.

One child with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead sat still on the bed in the Hospital Wing. He had gotten hit pretty badly, if the cast and the rather large bruise on one side of his face was anything to go by ( _Fred and George hadn't seen him coming for the Snitch and accidentally swung a bludger at him in a blind frenzy -- they immediately came to his side thereafter, but the damage was already done_ ).

Harry Potter awoke to the sound of the door opening and a rush of cloak whizzing by. Suddenly, he found himself in the arms of his best friend, Hermione Granger.

“Oh, Harry!” She exclaimed, worry clear in her voice as she looked at him in concern. “Are you alright? We were so worried! Ron and I wondered what had happened to you after you fell from your broom. Thank goodness you weren't hurt too bad," Her face scrunched up at the rather large injury. Puss and blood leaked out of the wound, even with a bandage covering half of it.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can heal that - that horrid-looking  _gash_. Those twins, I swear! I told them to be careful this season, but they never listen! They're always so competitive and as reckless as ever!" She said, frustrated. She ran a hand through her hair and looked back at Harry, worried.

"Oh, I really do hope you'll recover soon. This isn't the ideal place to stay, isn't it? I should know, I stayed here as a cat in second year. A _**cat**!_  Remember?" He nodded. Of course he remembered. Who couldn't? It would forever stay ingrained in his memory

"Yeah. Me and Ron were Crabbe and Goyle....that was one of the worst moments of my life. I can't believe we actually thought that Malfoy of all people was actually the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He's too much of a pathetic prat to get away with something like that. Plus, he'd never use chicken blood or use Parseltongue to write that message on the wall." He says in a hushed voice, as Hermione tried to shush him. She quicked a glance behind them to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. Luckily, none of the other patients heard as she cast a silencing charm. Otherwise, they'd be full of questions.

"Yeah! I'll never do that again, that's for sure. Blimey, I forgot how faulty it tasted. It was _disgusting_!" Ron blanched, making a choking sound.

"Me neither. I can't believe I was so _stupid_. I should've known I added in that cat hair from Millicent Bullstrode's robes." She sighed, "I was so sure I had her hair, not the cat's."

"You, er, _did_ make a good cat," Ron said quietly, his ears turning rather red all of a sudden.

" _Ronald_!" Hermione turned on him, steam coming out of her ears. "Say that again, I dare you!"

Harry couldn't help laugh. Seeing them bickering just like old times was sort of...refreshing. Especially during these dark, dark times. But here...he was home. Here he was welcome (unlike at Privet Drive where he was shunned his whole life). Here, he had his friends. "Yeah. It was horrible." Harry says, forcing a small smile, trying to reassure them. "Listen, I won't be long. I tend to recover really fast, in case you hadn't noticed." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well...we'll be sure to visit when we can and bring back something from Honeyduke's. We promise. Right, Ron?" She turned to him, expecting him to agree along with her.

"Err - yeah. Right." He says sheepishly and then turns to Harry. “Look. 'Mione's right, Harry. Don’t you ever scare us like that again!You could've gotten seriously hurt back there.” Ron said from beside her. He, too, looked worried sick. There were bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for a week. 

"I won’t. I promise" Harry swore under his breath. He wouldn't let his friends down. Not for all the things they had done for his sake.

"Reckon Mum 'll freak about this. Knowing her, she'll probably send a Howler to Fred and George. Joke's on them. They got themselves into this bloody mess in the first place." He shook his head and looked down. Harry nodded, feeling his stomach drop. He knew they hadn't meant it, but now he was glued to the bed for who knows how long. He also couldn't fly on his broom, which soured his mood greatly. He loved flying! Now he'd He was doomed!

Apparently it showed on his face, because Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Harry, are you hurting right now? We can fetch Madam Pomfrey real quick." Harry He loved them very much, but... he wasn't a baby! He could take care of himself!...Unfortunately they didn't see him that way.

"Thank you, guys. Really. But I'm fine." He said with a 

He tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't move for the life of him. It stayed rather limp on the bed, and he couldn't move to stand up. He winced, his arms and legs felt like lead. And he was sure he was seeing stars....

 _Merlin_. This was going to be a long day.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Hermione snapped, holding him down. "You have to stay here, remember? You're still healing!"

"Okay, _mom_ ," Harry rolled his eyes, not missing the flash of anger across Hermione's eyes. "I'll stay in bed like a good little boy. Now, will you please leave me alone? I told you already, I'm fine."

"I suppose we could," Hermione says slowly, biting her lip. She looked torn as to whether or not to leave him in peace or to take good care of him. "Oh - Bloody hell," Ron said, staring openly at Harry's arm, " _What happened to you_?" He pointed to the cast, as if just noticing it now. It was slung over his shoulder, holding onto his broken arm.

"Arm broke. Madam Pomfrey said she'll fix it soon with a Skele-Grow potion." Harry said quietly, looking away at anything but at them. he hated the stuff. It was disgusting. But what else was there to do? 

His face turned green. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"See, mate? You don't look okay to me. You look live you've seen death." Ron said hastily, "Let's just get Madam Pomfrey like 'Mione said. And then we'll be on our way, OK?" 

"I said I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Harry covered his bruise self-cautiously. Really, all this attention was too much. It was just one small measly bruise. It was nothing too serious. Ron and Hermione were just...over reacting. Yeah, that was it. Besides, it was nothing compared to what he had to endure at the Dursley's.

 

"Well, on the bright side, we won 150 points!!! You were bloody amazing out there, Harry! Tonight is a night to celebrate! Cheers!" He held up a goblet of butterbeer with one hand and laughed. “Good job, mate,” Ron claps him on the back good naturedly. “We won the House Cup! Isn't that brilliant?"

"Of course it is," Harry says, rubbing the bridge of his nose in distress. He made to reach for the glasses and put them on. His eyes adjusted as he stared between the two of them. "What? I'm happy. I really am."

"Are you absolutely sure? You've been down a lot lately. You've hardly smiled at all, Harry."

"I'm just.... a little tired. That's all." He said, faking a yawn. He really didn't want to tell them about the cuts on his arms. Or the fact that Professor Umbridge used a Blood Quill to make him write " _I must not tell lies_ " etched across his hand. The didn't need to know that. They'd only freak.

Harry smiled gratefully and turned to Hermione, who didn't look the least bit convinced at his happy behavior. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Madam Pomfrey exited out of her office and strode towards them in hurried footsteps.

She pushed her way past Ron and Hermione and tended to Harry almost immediately.

“How long will he be here?" Ron asked, concerned. He looked at his friend with a look - _pity_? _Sympathy_? - sadness. 

 

“He’ll be bedridden for a few days, I’m afraid. You can visit him whenever you'd like, but he won't be able to move properly for quite some time. His bones still need to regrow after that incident." She sighed. She hated how the boy always got himself into danger of some kind. Whether that was in the form of the Dark Lord or dementors, he was always in imminent danger.

"Boys," she tisked, shaking her head. She brought out some gauze and poured some antidote over it and dabbed onto his bruise. It stung for a few minutes,before it became almost completely normal. At least it only had semi- of it's color.

"Always getting into trouble. Sometimes they need a girl to keep them grounded." 

"Oh, believe me. I try," Hermione crosses her arms and huffs. "Honestly, if it weren't for me, Ron and Harry would be in loads of trouble! They'd die without me around. Harry and Ron could've got into detention. Could've gotten expelled, you name it!" 

"Well, you do an excellent job, m'dear," Madam Pomfrey tells her with a warm smile, "Thank the heavens! They're lucky to be alive. I'm surprised you survived after that fall. It was near fatal." She said to Harry, who was staring up at the ceiling, bored.

"The only one you have to watch out for are those twins. They're always up to something."

Harry grinned, thinking of the Maraunder's Map. They with all those tricks up their sleeves. The Weasley twins weren't mischevious for nothing. If they could outsmart Peeves and Filch, they could do anything.

 "Well, I shall report this to the Headmaster. He will be in here shortly to see your injuries himself. Rest, Mr. Potter,"

The Weasleys came in at that moment, bursting through the doors to 

"Sorry, Harry-

"-We wanted to say something sooner, we did -"

"- But we got distracted. Detentions, you see -"

"- Now we're here and we're -"

"- Sorry -"

"-So sorry for the trouble," Fred ended with wink to Harry.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to," Harry says with a small smile, "'Sides, it's just a scratch. It's nothing to worry about. Honest."

"Well, if that's all then, I hope you don't mind if we scurry off. We've got places to go -"

"- Things to see -"

"- Worlds to explore -"

"If you don't mind, we'd better hurry and start big. Business is booming, thanks to you, Harry! Now off we go!"

"See ya later, Harry!"

"Take care!" The twins say before disappearing into smoke, leaving fireworks behind them that made

Ron and Harry exchanges glances and grin in total . As always, the twins went out with a bang. Making their dramatic exit, well,.... _dramatic_.

"Good one, George! Fred!" He calls after his brothers

Ginny stands there awkwardly, before moving closer to Harry's bed.

Ron cast a look between his sister and Harry before making his leave with Hermione. Theywere out the door before Harry could say anything.

 

“We need to talk,” she began. An unreadable emotion flickered in her eyes as she looked at his arm cast and the bruise on his face, before she knelt beside him on a small chair. Her head was bowed, her orange bangs shadowing her eyes. 

“Please-” he wheezed, turning over to face her, “Can't this wait?"

 She shook her head.

“I see the way you look at her,” she tells him coldly, eyes narrowing at the back of Hermione as they left the infirmary. “You’ve got your eyes set on Granger. I know you do.”

“No, Ginny! Listen --” He started, before he was cut off.

“First it was Cho Chang. Now it’s Hermione. Why won’t you understand that it’s me that you want? Not them,” she said, eyes narrowing into thin slits.

“You don’t need her. I’m your girlfriend, remember?" She said fiercely. 

Harry hesitated. He knew he had liked her for a long time. Ever since they met at the Chamber of Secrets and even now. She was Ron's sister, after all. Who couldn't like her? She was sweet, somewhat fiery to some degree, and was a great friend. In fact, it was nice to have someone around whenever Ron and Hermione bickered back and forth. 

They would talk and fly around the Quidditch field and then sometimes sit in companiable silence. That's when he started seeing her as an equal. As an ally. And maybe -- even as a friend. They shared so many similar experiences together. They had faced Voldemort, and Ginny had been possessed and lied to by the Dark Lord himself. Before then, she was always alone and wrote her thoughts and feelings into her diary. In the end, it was a Horcrux of all things. She was really never the same after all that. She had become a stronger person and now Harry and her became fast friends. It was easy to like her.

And yet...he couldn't. Not in the way she wanted him to. When he had come to terms with his feelings….he realized he only saw her as a friend. The Weasleys were like a family to him....he couldn't see 

 

"So that’s it, then, isn't it?" She was fuming. Her nostrils flare as she storms off and Harry can’t help but feel like a total prick. He hated hurting other’s but he didn’t feel the same way

"It's over, Harry," she had said hotly. "Don't come crying to me when that Granger witch dumps you."

Professor Dumbledore strolled casually inside the infirmary with his phoenix, Fawkes, on his shoulder. He wore maroon robes with golden stars patterned all over them and wore slippers. On top of his once auburn hair sat a silver night cap sparkled with moon dust.

"Fawkes," Harry breathed, brightening up instantaneously. The phoenix chirped as Harry stroked him.

"Harry," he began. But then he sees the retreating form of Ginny Weasley sobbing and Harry looking crestfallen as she scampered off away from him.

 "Ah, young love..." Professor Dumbledore says with a kind smile. He offers Harry a chocolate frog from one of his stashes, but the boy stubbornly refuses. Harry looks down at his lap, dejected. Albus chose that moment to look far off at the opposite wall, as he plopped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"So tragic....so romantic. So helplessly in love. What I'd give to see my Gellert-ikins again..." He says, thinking of his long lost love Grindelwald. He sighs. He really did miss him a great deal. Too bad he died back in '45. Now he'd never see him again. "W - What?" Harry asks dumbfounded, completely confused. He had no idea who this Gellert guy was but it sounded like he was a good friend of Dumbledore's. Maybe even more?

"Oh, never mind that, Harry. Alas, there are far more, ahem... _pressing_ matters at hand." He looks pointedly down at Harry's injuries, down his crooked nose and past his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, now that I get a good look at you, you do seem to be quite a bit beaten up." Dumbledore sat heavily on the small chair beside his bed side, looked old and tired. "I'm sorry, my dear boy....No amount of sorry's can repay the debt I owe you. 

"It's not your fault, Professor. I was just a bit careless." Harry said defensively. He didn't want anyone else to worry anymore. Dumbledore already had enough problems on his own. He didn't want to bother him about his own.

"Hmm." Albus nodded, though he didn't look convinced in the slightest. His eyes lost their twinkle as he spoke in a serious tone.

He carefully opened his chocolate frog and retrieved a card from inside of it. "Aha, twinkies! Yes, there it is," he says with a bright smile.

"Professor?" Harry probed. 

"Would you look at that. Newt Scamander..." Dumbledore chuckled, showing the wizard card to Harry. A young man with . He wore a blue overcoat and held . He waves awkwardly from inside , but his movements 

"A brave Hufflepuff I knew a long time ago. He helped me capture a dark wizard a long time ago. You've probably heard of him from that infamous book _Fantastic Beast and Where To Find Them_. It was...a delightful read. I'm glad I read it from my former student. I'm so proud of him. He has grown so much over the years."

Harry nodded. The name sounded vaguely familiar. He didn't really know where he'd heard it before...

"Er, sir. About that Gellert guy. You knew him?" Harry asked

"Yes. Yes, I did. Or, that is to say, I _thought_ I did. Well, he was an.... _acquaintance_ of mine. I do miss him dearly, because I do love him. Even after all of this time. But he is no more than ash and bone, I'm afraid. He now resides fifteen feet below us." He says gravely, his face now dark and solemn. He looked like a man 

"O - Okay. Sorry I asked, Sir."

"Not at all, Harry. Not at all. 

 There was an awkard . Harry, not in the mood to talk about Ginny. And Albus, who blamed himself for not saving Harry sooner. He had failed, once again, and now he would pay for the consequences.

 "Now, then. I shall get going. 

 

Harry goes to sleep that night tossing and turning.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I don't know what I'm doing with my life, honestly....  
> Hope you all like it anyway? Or something idk


	2. Uh Oh

 

Harry looks up at his ceiling, lost in thought. He felt like his brain was going limbo; like it was splitting open or something. Honestly? He was tired of Voldemort being a part of him all the time. It was getting old, and fast. ' _Oh, hear that? He's probably possessing the snake to slither. There it is again. And it always happens when I least expect it_.' People avoided him like the plague all because he could speak  _Parseltongue_ ; whatever THAT was. Apparently Salazar Slytherin spoke in snake language, as well. Others said he was the Heir of Slytherin, but even he knew it was bull. Heck, he couldn't even summon a snake! He may be bloody brilliant, but not Slytherin Salazar brilliant. He was a Gryffindor, for god's sake! What the hell was wrong with these people?

Whatever the case, he was still left all alone. Hermione and Ron kept their distance and it hurt that his close friends wouldn't stick with him just because he could speak in a foreign language other than English. His heart broke in two.

 

"YO!" Harry spun around wildly in his bed, as the door slammed open and the Weasley twins entered inside. 

"Bet chu didn't expect us, did you, Harry?" One of the twins ask -- _George, maybe?_  -- and Harry nods numbly.

"Erm, no, not really." He admits honestly. "Why're you here at, like," he checks his watch, "one in the morning?"

"Well, Harry, we have a little, uh, EXPERIMENT. You could say." Fred say, before he can get another word in edgewise, however, George beat him to it.

"We figured you could be our first test subject."

"And so--"

"--you can try--"

"--a potion we've just invented! Literally, just a day ago! It's Willy Wonka special!" Fred finishes, shoving a pot of potion in his hands and winking. Harry looks at it with a tilted head, and furrowed brows. "Uh...what?"

"Aye, always the curious one, aren't you ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)?" George says with a cheeky smirk. "Not to worry, Harry. We've got this all under control."

"It's just a sample. This is nothing compared to what we'll be selling at our shop!" Fred intervened with a cheer in the dark of the night.

"Damn right! Just sip a little and tell us the results later, Heir of Slytherin~!" They tease together, and Harry rolls his eyes. "....Guess it won't hurt. See you later, then."

"See ya!" they shout, in all Weasley fashion, and leave fireworks in their wake before they're out the door snickering like a pair of idiots.

Damn those baffoons.

He sips it.

And sputters.

 

 

 


	3. Like Father Like Son

"James, what's taking you so long? We've got classes in just an hour!"

Potter groans, placing his horn-rimmed glasses at the bridge of his nose. He snorts, shifting in his sheets, and stretches. He stands up and sees a smug-looking Sirius. 

"'Bout time you woke up, Prongs. You ready for a quick sneakaround to Hogsmeade real quick?" James brightens at that. They hadn’t snuck around in ages, it felt like. Plus, he could stretch his legs and have a little fun outside of the castle, for once. 

"Eh, sure why not..." He says, dressing up in his wizarding robes and snatched his book bag as they both hurried out the door. The two walk together, talking about miscallaneous things or whatnot like grades and what pranks to pull for the future. During a conversation about Quidditch, James bumps into Snape midway through the hall. Severus trips over himself, and James falls facefirst into the floor; Snape over him. Needless to say, it wasn't fun in James' perspective.

"Oi, Snivellus. Watch where you're going. And look what you did, you greasy git." James snaps, trying to stand up, but slipped again. "Why, you - !!!" Severus growled, and soon enough, it became a full fledged brawl. There was a lot of kicking, punching, fisting, and biting. It ends with Snape bruised on the floor and panting for breath.That's when Lily shows up, looking cross as ever.

"Sev, James. Get  _off_  of each other! That's quite enough, both of you!" She snaps, her green eyes flashing with anger. Reluctantly, James lets go of Sev but not without a shove and a smirk. He helps himself up and brushes his robes, wiping off any invisible grime. "Look at this. He's messed up my robes, that  _sloppy snake_!" He says to Sirius, who nods with a shared look of empathy. He looks at Snivellus, and grins. "Yeah! You go ahead and buzz off, snake boy. No one wants you around here, anyway."

Lily sends dog boy an offended look and crosses her arms. Turning to James, she glares at him.

" _James Potter_! Explain yourself this instant!!!"

"Sorry." He looks up at Lily with a forced smile, who has her hands on her hips. Seeing as how there was no way to escape the she-demon's wrath, he unconsciously takes a step back. With one audible gulp, he laughs nervously, and backs away; sending Sirius a desperate glance his way. Seeing his mate in trouble, Sirius gets the hint and comes in between them. He props an elbow on her shoulder and leans in; waggling his eyebrows and winks at her suggestively. "Hey there. How's it goin'?" He asks distractedly, trying to get her attention away from James at the moment. 

She tries to look past his shoulder, but gives up realizing that . She rolls her eyes and faces Sirius. 

" _Move_  over! It's time I gave James a piece of my mind!" She says, clenching her fists as if ready to blow a punch on his thickheaded skull. Sirius suddenly has his hands on her and she looks at him with a heated stare.

"Yeeeeeah, uh. See, about that....it's just...” He trails off midsentence and shakes his head, starting again.

“Look. Don't mind them, Lily. Your Sev is just a prickly prat and James just doesn't get that. That, and why you hang out with him so much. Don’t worry ‘bout it." He says with a dismissive wave of a hand. 

"’ _Don’t worry about it_?’” She repeated, in disbelief, “ _ **DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT**_?! For your information, I'll have you know Sev is  _NOT_  a prickly prat! And he certainly doesn't deserve to be with the likes of you two, who hurt him all the time when he has done absolutely nothing - and I mean nothing - wrong to earn or deserve your blatant disrespect AND bullying behavior! How old are you again? You act like five year olds who’ve got nothing better to do than pick on someone your own size! You're nothing but foul and loathesome and I can’t help but  _hate_  you. I’ve had enough of this, James! Sirius! McGonagall will hear about this, mark my words," she swore, her voice livid and eyes fiery; promising of death. "I'm not going to let you get away with this. Unlike you heartless beasts, I hate seeing Sev in pain because of you. Look at him! Just look at him!" She snapped, gesturing to the helpless heap on the floor. She looked near ready to kill.

“When will you two start acting your age for a change?”

James sweat dropped, fearing for his life at the hands of the witch. 

"How do you think he feels? Being bullied by the likes of you two everyday?" She cries, bursting into tears, "Everyday... you two just never seem to stop, do you? Just what did he do to deserve this? Can't you see? You're hurting him!" She wipes away her tears angrily with her sleeve. When she looks back up at them, her eyes are red and puffy.

Sirius and James shared a look and they almost felt guilty.... key word:  _almost_. 

Lily cast a sympathetic look at her best friend, who laid sprawled out on the floor - who was embarrassed and somewhat humiliated that she had stuck up for him. "As for how I feel about him," Lily stands back, her brows furrowed, and lips pursed in thought. "We're childhood friends. Of course I’m close to him. Sev,  _c'mon_ , let's just go already. I've had enough of this. Of all of this." She says, exasperrated, as she kneels beside Severus to help him up.

" _Sev_?" She asks gentlt, tugging on his hand, but he doesn't move a muscle. Instead, his black eyes are fixated on James.

"I'll show you, Potter," Severus says coyly and, from his book bag, throws a vial of potion at his chest. It clatters to the floor in pieces, and James is soaked head to toe in a strange purple substance. Feeling dizzy, and clutching his head from a constant ache, he passes out. 

\---

"Potter.  _Potter_ , wake up." Harry hears a voice nearby, and groggily awakens to a blurry sight of a familiar woman in front of him. By his bedside are his pair of glasses. Not thinking, he puts them on and blinks. Once. Thrice. His vision is clear, now.

"Madam...Pomfrey?" He asks, tilting his head in confusion. Look around, he sees that he is in the Hospital Wing. How had he wound up here? Unless, that potion fro the Weasley twins...

The now younger woman nods curtly. In a stiff voice, she says, "Yes, my dear. I suppose you'd like to know why you are here. You and Severus had a...erm... _slip_  and slide accident. He threw a potion at you on your way to class. Professor Dumbledore is dealing with him, now. And your friends will visit you in a few minutes."

 

' _Wait, what? Professor Snape? I mean, I know he hates my bloody guts, but why would he do something like that? To a student on purpose? If anything, it was an accident...and why can't I even remember it ever happening?_ '

 

"Is there anything else that you need, Potter dear?" She asks, her tone laced with concern, but Harry shakes his head.

"No, no thank you. Really." He says sheepishly, forcing a smile. Apparently, that satisfied her, and she smiled before heading off to another patient to tend to.

He sighs, looking outside the window. It's a sunny day, the perfect weather to go flying. At this state, he can't really do much of anything. At least, Hermione and Ron will be here soon. With that thought in mind, he waits in anticipation.

 

But, who comes in is NOT the Dynamic Duo.

 

It's, oh gods, the Maraunders! And all of them are alive! He can't believe his very eyes. ' _Lupin, Sirius, Peter_ ,' he counts the names off of his fingers. ' _They look a lot...younger? How_ \---'

 

"You're back, Prongs! What the hell happened back there?" Sirius asked, smiling, and clapping his back as if they were good friends.

 

 _Wait a minute._  Hold up. Prongs?  _Prongs_? Last he checked he was Harry. Just...Harry.

What the devil is going on?

 

"Um...sorry, Sirius. What're you talking?" And, really, what WERE they talking about?

All three of them share looks of confusion. Lupin spoke up for Sirius and Peter. "Severus spilled a potion you after you two fought over Lily.  _Again_." He says pointedly, "Remember? And, well, you sort of...fainted right after. Dumbledore intervened and took you back to the infirmary himself." Harry nodded.

Still...

Wait, Lily? Did he say Lily? As in, his mother Lily? Then, that means...she is alive?

This couldn't be real, Harry thinks to himself. There's no bloody way this is happening. This is just a dream. A sick and twisted dream, yes, but a dream nonetheless. Yes, that had to be it.  _Right_?

"James." At the door, is Professor McGonagull.

Oh, no.

\---

"Harry!  _Harry_! Are you OK?" James looks up with squinted eyes and sees a redhead over him. His eyes are blue and...bloody hell, is he a Weasley? He must be, wearing those hand-me-down robes and those freckles all over his face. He is a Weasel, without a doubt. Wondering what a Harry was, he stands up and feels a vial in his hand. Funny, didn't Severus JUST spill one on him not too long ago? And where was he exactly?

"Who're you?" He asks instead, kind of curious as to how he ended up away from his gang and with this poor pureblood. The Weasley's eyes widened, and he shook his shoulders again. "H - Harry? Fred and George didn't do anything... _fickle_  to you, did they?" Fred and George? Who were they? He nods anyway. "Don't know who you are. Where I am. Why you're calling me Harry when I bloody well know that's not my name. And," he sucks in a deep breath, "why you're acting like we know each other, when I clearly don't know who you are, redhead." A girl with bushy brown hair also has a hand on his shoulder. She looks very concerned for his well being...and she seems a lot like Lily. "Are you alright, Harry?" She asks, biting her lower lip. He shakes his head, and shoves them off of him, standing up. "I...leave me alone for a second. I'm going to find out what the bloody hell is going on."

With that, he walks out of the Gryffindor Common Room with a swish of his cloak. And he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol thanks for reading this


End file.
